棘刺亲吻
by Tingshui
Summary: This is the Chinese version of Kiss To Thorns. Notice: It was written in March so the content are not matched with the following-up plots in the original story.


Code: 556 - 心

在温暖的，鲜艳的，花团锦簇的玻璃房里，有一株仙人掌。

住在蓬松的砂土中，住在冰冷的玻璃罩里，仙人掌远离其他一切的植物。拒绝多余的水分，拒绝多余的映衬，他竖着刺，像一个骄傲的赌着气的孩子。

空荡的玻璃房，是只属于我的领地。

孤独的仙人掌，也是只属于我的东西。

今天的我也仍旧躲在这无人打扰的小小天地，翻开书页，指尖和目光触碰过的地方，皆为禁忌。

世间也曾有人如我这般吗？在植物的荫庇下，习得荒谬的知识，偷尝错误的滋味。如果也有，她是躲在怎样的树下？是与我同样，在这硬刺冷漠的热带植物面前，做了一切的了解和袒露吗？

我变了。如她一样，彻底改变。这个瞬间，我像是天与地间生出的第一个人。

将手掌贴上玻璃罩，我在冰冷的无机质夹层上留下嘴唇的痕迹。

雾气和水渍交融，是"吻"的痕迹。它有一种奇妙的魅力，令人身体发热。不知为何，我猜测它应该留在柔软温热的皮肤之上，留下疼痛殷红的伤印。

仙人掌自顾自地站在他干燥的空气中，那干燥正如我唇上的干渴。

—呐，仙人掌先生，面对这样的我，你在想些什么呢？

Code: 326 - 满

每天晚上，等所有人都睡下后，我才开始记录。

记录的内容很单调，基本是今日的饮食、活动、训练内容，加上偶尔出现的作战事宜。

这就是构成"我"的一切要件。今后，如果有人想要知道我是谁，那么，只要翻开这本笔记，就会明白了吧。

我不是"满"。

我存在于这个名为"满"的身体，但这个名字却不概括我的存在。

这由广给予的名字，这由我索要得来的东西，终归不属于我。所以，我要赢过他，要超越这个名字笼罩下的阴影。

到了那时候，人们将明白我的价值，将会把真正的我，和随机的编号，和虚假的名字区分开来。至少，我这样坚信着。

可是，我仍旧记录着。在实现愿望之前，只有通过记录，才能确认自己的存在。

合上笔记本时，纸张飘动，某一页的边角处，她一掠而过。—心，代号556。

她和她的秘密，在我富于规律的记录中，留下了一个细小的意外。

养护鲜花的女孩，走失迷路的女孩，笑容温和的女孩，受到每个人瞩目的女孩。她的长发就像海浪。

海浪像长发般丝丝缕缕地卷了上来，有一种难以名状的感觉。

然后，我关掉了灯。

Code: 556 - 心

在昏迷般的眩晕中，我感到某种东西的缺少。

躺在花丛中，褪去了衣裙，忘记了自己。滴答漏水的花洒，泥土脏污了身体。

那样的我，正在一片寂静中聆听自己的喘息，透过泪水，怔怔盯着玻璃房的棚顶。

用手指触摸时，令人心痒难耐；再用力一些，再用力一些，因而产生灼热乃至刺痛的快乐，

这一定是邪恶的行径，我这样想着，可是，却更加用力。用力地抚摸，寻找更加灵巧的角度，更加、更加地深入，那种感觉，如同摸索一种驾驶的诀窍。

—去了，要去了！

依凭着千万年的基因，我扭动着，发出呻吟。

我将要去哪里呢？将要突破这安全、舒适、正确、光荣的鸟笼，去向危险、疼痛、错误而令人羞愧的罪恶之地吗？

可是，我还是去了，像被洪水冲向天空，又像从天空坠入洪水，每一条血管都在战栗。

就在这一刻，我感觉到某种东西的缺少。

转了转头，望向玻璃罩中的仙人掌先生，我感到，自己正在渴望着被他的尖刺刺穿，渴望着他用热带植物的冰冷棘刺，为我留下永久的伤口。

然后，我与满的视线相遇了。

看到他难得露出惊慌失措的神情，我却露出了笑容，用赤裸的双脚踏过狭窄的小径，踢翻了盛满水的花壶，伸出手臂，拥抱了孤独的仙人掌先生。

水漫过我的脚趾和他的鞋底。这样的湿润是错误的吗？或许是吧。可是我已然陶醉，已然栖息。

Code: 326 - 满

海浪一样的长发，缠上我的身体。

我陷了进去，极其沉重地，像机体陷进沼泽，狭窄、灼热的，让人窒息的沼泽，

失败的驾驶，无法控制，也无法自控。赤裸的少女的身体，白得发亮，汗水淋漓地，光滑得像鱼。

我也满身是汗；她攥着花朵，将草叶揉得粉碎，尖叫着，和我的喊声混在一起，嘴巴和嘴巴紧贴，唾液滴落在泥土上。

痉挛着，融化了，迸发出一种无限逼近于死亡的空旷感觉。

鲜红的血和白色的体液，从她的两腿间流淌而出，粘稠地混合在一起。

炎热和激动消失之后，从门外吹进玻璃房的风，非常寒冷，冷得叫人浑身发抖。

—我们接受了最精心的照顾和选拔，接受了最严格的训练和约束，宣誓了绝对的服从，却做了一件不可告人的丑事。

—没有被大人教授过，没有被大人许可过，因此，它是在这个鸟笼中，在这个世界上，绝不被允许的行为。

"心，你…怎么办？"

我一边说着，一边低下头去注视她的脸。

她没有回答，将头靠在我的怀里，一只手抱着我，伸出另一只手的食指，在我胸前点来点去，窃喜地舞蹈，嘴角带笑，湿淋淋的卷曲长发贴在有些弧度的柔软脸上。

那一刻，随着她指尖的触碰，我的心脏重新开始跳动。咚咚咚，咚咚，在耳边清晰可闻地，发生了某种不可逆转的改变。

那一刻，我们变成了地面上狼藉的水渍，在失败和失控之中，粘稠地混合在一起，不再分离。

Code: 556 - 心

我得到了奇妙的能力，只消得一眼，就能看出02喜欢着广，五郎喜欢着莓，未来喜欢着纯位数。

因为我也喜欢着只属于我的仙人掌先生。

可是，没有人比得上我们，我们分食了同一颗有毒的果实。

每一次若无其事地对视，每一次擦肩而过的触碰，都互相传递着这样一击毙命的危险毒药。

我与太的同步率不断下降，以至于十次中有五六次都难以参与战斗。大家都对此百思不得其解，替我着急担忧，可是，我却完全无所谓。

我唯一关心的，是一个扩大的秘密。它无限制地扩大，却永远只属于两个人。

—唉，仅仅是想到这件事情罢了，就已经令人忍不住微笑起来。

我喜欢他冷漠的样子，傲慢的样子，动不动就赌气的样子，还有这一切缺点下隐藏的单纯和体贴；

我喜欢他汗湿后垂落下来的头发，略微遮挡过于锋利的眼神，变得格外温柔；

我喜欢他用力时凸出的手臂肌肉，夹得人生疼，却很安心；

我喜欢他进入我的身体，像是被填满，又像是被撕裂，比任何东西都更坚硬，都更滚烫。

我变成了水，变成了这座鸟笼中唯一不受管控的液体，像坏掉的水龙头，像02甩落的蜜糖，滴落在他的手指和大腿上。湿润了，湿透了，占领了他原本干燥冰冷的一切。

穿透了玻璃罩，我拥抱了这株带着棘刺的仙人掌。当他穿透时，我感觉自己最喜欢他；退出后，却又变得更加喜欢他。

血液、泪水和伤口，伴随着转瞬即逝的快感，永远烙印在记忆中。

—意义。

在这瞬间，这个从来没有任何意义的名词跃入了我的脑海。

在这瞬间，他突入我的内侧，带来爆炸般的感觉。

我夹紧了，抽搐着，漫出汁液，牙齿咬在他的脖子上，指甲陷进他后背薄而舒展的肌肉里。

意义。在这瞬间，我断断续续地，朦胧地想着。男人和女人，生存到这一刻的意义，就在于此吧。

Code: 326 - 满

我仍旧做着我的记录，饮食，活动和战斗情报。

但是，她的脸常常忽然浮现，打扰原本清楚明白的思路，让人不免有些烦。

所以，我开始尝试自学绘画，每当她跑出来扰乱思绪，就在笔记本的空白边缘上涂鸦，画下她这一刻的表情：

温柔微笑的，噘嘴赌气的，做鬼脸的，偷偷眨着眼的，甚至是有些恶作剧的。

在外人面前温驯又端庄的556，在我面前，却有这么多奇奇奇怪的表情。

因此，我一直画着，也没有觉得腻。这规律而平凡的记录中，渐渐留下越来越多的印迹，无关于我自己，只有关于她。

我照常出击和战斗，只不过因着相性低下的缘故，多半担当后勤与防卫工作。

心对这件事耿耿于怀，竟然问："对你来说，谁都可以吗？"

我对这种提问，只觉得莫名其妙，懒得回答，她便会一直怄气，直到我们下一次在玻璃房中"做爱"。—这是从她那本小书上学来的奇怪名词，反复咀嚼，也不得其中深意。

那本书里有各种各样奇怪的东西，有不少内容看起来宛如天方夜谭，但她却视若珍宝。

高潮过后，她会缩在我的怀里，一边用手指戳着我的胸膛，一边说书里的事情："总有一天，我和你会有小宝宝吧？我的肚子会变得很大，小宝宝会在里面睡觉。"

"那有什么特别？"这时候，我就配合地问一句，方便她继续。

"当然特别啦，小宝宝是只属于'你'和'我'的啊，"她微笑着，脸上嫣红，"只有你和我共同的血，不属于大人，也不属于爸爸，是世界上独一无二的唯一一个…"

她神色自若地讲出过于禁忌的内容，无法控制自己生死的我们，却想要产生新的生命。每一个字，都成为弥天大罪的确凿供证。

可是，不知为何，我没有阻止，也没有害怕，甚至，就连我恐怕也有些高兴吧。所以，才会放任她一次又一次地说下去。

在她温柔的，宛如梦幻的描述中，我忘记了广的阴影，忘记了名字和编号的耻辱，忘记了长久困扰我的问题。

那是不是因为我已经找到了答案？

在这片失落了荣光的秘密禁地中，我远离了戴着面具的神的双手。关于我是否存在，我为何存在，我怎样存在，这一切的一切，都因为一个海浪般的女孩而得到解答。

Code: XXX - NANA

满，通称编号326，原属第13区域塞拉斯斯，吊兰号（Chlorophytum）雄蕊，因操作失误，于今日与Conrad级叫龙战斗过程中阵亡。因搭载紧急脱离装置，雌蕊成功生还。

因此，由我负责整理并封存遗物。

少年几乎没有留下任何东西，只有一支钢笔和一本笔记。

笔记本中做了简洁明了的日常记录，但从某一页开始，画满了同一个少女的肖像。

最初只是极为潦草的涂鸦，勉强由两个眼珠和一头泡面构成，后来渐渐变得规整，变得美丽。

等到了最后一页时，已经是一幅出色的钢笔素描了。波浪卷发的少女在花丛中温柔微笑，题着小字"在心中"，落款是简洁明了的"满"。

可以看出，少年具有使用工具的天赋和细致的内心，本来应该作为战斗力持续发挥作用，实在令人感到惋惜。

我心酸地摇着头，将钢笔和笔记本收进一个箱子里，提着走出了房门。

在对面站着卷发的少女，她拳头紧攥，脸色惨白，向来温柔的大眼睛，此时却充满憎恶与怨恨的神情："—是你们安排的。你们故意把满派遣到战场中央，撤走了援军。是你们杀了他。"

"心，"我尽量把声音放得温柔，"以你的立场，并没有资格来质问。你难道以为，你和满做过的事情，我们全不知情？"

少女愣了半晌，脸色因羞愧而变得通红，然后又渐渐转向青白，颤抖着嘴唇，难以置信地说："你们…你们都知道？那为什么是满，为什么你们不杀了我！"

我叹了口气，忍不住抱起手臂："—如果你懂事的话，就该明白满的心意，好好活下去。"

"…我不会放过你们的，"她死死瞪过来，咬牙切齿，一字一字地说，"满保护我，是为了让我生下小宝宝！我的孩子会让你们后悔的！"

对于这样孺子不可教的反抗态度，有必要给予一些严厉的惩罚吧。只要之后再进行精神治疗和整理，消除记忆就可以了。—我这样想着，便照实道：

"你们和'大人'是不同的。你没有卵子，满也没有精子，因此，根本不可能怀孕。"

少女露出了震惊而悲痛的表情，即便是我，也因为那绝望的神色而产生了动摇。

可是，规定就是规定。规定好的死亡，与规定好的诞生，才是唯一的正义和真理。人造人的生命，必须牢牢掌控在爸爸们的手中。

这个世界，终究容不得任何越轨与错误。

Code: XXX - NANA

心，通称编号556，原属第13区域塞拉斯斯，金雀号（Genista）雌蕊，于同日下午4:12分自杀，抢救无效，宣告死亡。

违禁物品已回收，实验数据已录入，0号实验第2项，通称性爱接触观察，因计划外因素，临期终止。

—FIN—


End file.
